Come Back
by davis-baker
Summary: Suddenly their stupid fight about moving to Los Angeles seems rather trivial now. Because he can't even begin to fathom a future without her. And it feels like his heart has been ripped out and stomped on, as his whole life fades away. BRULIAN 8x11


**A/N – So was that an intense episode last night or what? OMG, even knowing what was going to happen I still wound up in tears! The acting was incredible and the emotions were so raw and amazing! I just had to write **_**something**_**!**

* * *

Come Back

"Come on, baby, come back!"

Julian's kneeling over the pale, limp body of the love his life, and it's the scariest thing he's ever seen. The rain is mixing with his pain and tears and he knows that what happens next rests on him. It's life or death for Brooke Davis, and right now, the latter seems to be winning.

The CPR he's trying so desperately to perform seems to do no offering in helpfulness and he still can't get the image of her unconscious, drowned body in the wrecked car, under the bridge out his mind.

For a second he'd thought they'd all be fine. The car was safely on the bottom, the water wasn't going anywhere.

They had time.

But then the levee broke.

The water came rushing in.

And she had sacrificed her own life for that of Jamie's.

_How could this happen_?

Their stupid fight about moving to Los Angeles seems rather trivial now. Because he can't even begin to fathom a future without her.

He won't.

"Come on, Brooke! Fight!"

Brooke Davis is a fighter. He knows this.

She's the strongest person he's ever met and it's her strength and selflessness that makes her the incredible person she is.

It's what makes him absolutely adore her.

"Please!" He cries. "Come back!"

Maybe there was something he could have done to prevent this. Had he taken too long to get Jamie out of the car? Had he not come back soon enough?

This _couldn't_ be the end.

He won't let it be.

"Brooke!" He's crying now. Because it's all becoming too real. And he's pretty sure he's ready to wake up from this cruel, sick, ill-fated, nightmare.

"Come back…" His voice is strained and his heart drops, realizing the compressions are doing absolutely nothing.

He brings his hand up to his mouth, sobbing.

She's slipping right through him, and it _hurts_.

_Why?_

Brooke Davis, the beautiful, talented, amazing girl he'd fallen madly in love with in the blink of an eye…The girl he'd plan to marry and spend the rest of his life growing old and raising a family with…The girl who was his entire world…was gone?

Slamming his hand against the concreted street, he screams out in agony. But it is not the pain in his hand that he feels.

That's practically numb by now.

Instead, his heart has been ripped out and stomped on, and through the downpour all he can see is his life fading away into complete nothingness. It's dark and he can see no light.

He needs to be close to her, even if for one last time. He needs to feel her warmth, and as he cries against her chest, he can swear he still feels it. Despite the cold, drenching rain, he can still feel a spark as his skin touches hers. He can swear on it.

And he would do absolutely anything to hear her raspy voice one last time, see her incredibly captivating dimples in her smile, and taste her lips in his own in a kiss.

In an instant, it has all been taken away. And he's left with a cold, rainy mess.

Her engagement ring glistens in the storm and he thinks he must be dreaming as he sees her hand lightly twitch.

He gains a sense of hope.

_Liveliness. _

His senses rush back to him.

Of course Brooke Davis wouldn't give up.

She's a fighter. And he's known this all along.

He has to give her something to keep holding on.

"Come on, Brooke! Come on. Live!"

He won't back down. She's still here, he knows it.

With one last compression to the chest, he feels as though all his life long prayers have been answered as Brooke begins to choke, coughing up the water she'd consumed.

Just seconds earlier, Julian's life had disappeared, and now it's all rushing back, as he scoops her into his arms. She's coughing uncontrollably for a few moments, but eventually eases into his embrace. He's never been so grateful to have Brooke Davis in his arms. It's something he'll never take for granted. _Ever_.

* * *

"Julian…" Brooke calls out from the stretcher, being wheeled on to the ambulance.

He immediately runs to her side, reassuring her he's with her.

"I'm right here…I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

He gets in first, and she gets wheeled on after.

Tightly, he grips her hand in his own and brings it up to his lips for a kiss.

He doesn't care where they are. Tree Hill or L.A.

Because he just needs Brooke Davis in his life. And that's the only thing he's sure of.

* * *

**A/N – Please Review!**

**Thankssss! **

**-Melissa**


End file.
